


Cinderella Rockafella

by Curufea



Category: Farscape
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comedy look at the Aeryn/John relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Rockafella

## Cinderella Rockafella

**Fandom:** Farscape 

**Theme:** Comedy

**Spoilers:** Dog With Two Bones

**Description:** A comedy look at the Aeryn/John relationships

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Cinderella Rockefella](http://www.discogs.com/sell/item/217950247) by [Anne & Johnny Hawker](http://www.discogs.com/artist/2452741-Anne-Johnny-Hawker) | 15/8/2003 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 288 | AVI | 2:26 | 31.6Mb |   
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/) | 352 x 288 | WMV | 2:29 | 4.3Mb |   
  
### Also Hosted

Feel free to drop by and read/add comments

[Farscape Fantasy](http://www.farscapefantasy.com/videos/index.php?set=video&id=290)

### Introduction by Dallascaper

John and Aeryn make such a lovely couple: the cuddling, the emotional connection...the violence. From the moment the two met, John and Aeryn have experienced an intense relationship, usually with John getting the backside of Aeryn's fist. What's wrong with a little gunplay to start the foreplay?


End file.
